


Confessions of The Lonely Pirates

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary surprises Edward in his captains quarters with some unlikely confessions and by wearing his coat. But only his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of The Lonely Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammatical error or spelling mistakes. Haven had chance to get anybody to proof read it

The bright Caribbean moon hung high in the night as Edward stumbled towards his quarters on that mild night. After the difficult but successful assassination of Lauren Pris and the shocking revelation that James was not actually a James, he had felt the need to fill his head with any other thought. How had he never noticed he was a women with that beautiful slender waist she had and her small tapered fingers that never looked like they'd belong to a man? It did explain some on the incriminating thoughts he'd had over him and the some what odd dreams. But still he still couldn't help his mind wondering over her again and what she may look like under all those blucky clothes. Shoving those thoughts to the back of his brain for later he continued across the Jackdaw ,nodding at Adewale,when he noticed that the door to his quarters were slightly ajar. With a quick release of his blades, he burst through the door but he was completely unprepared for what was the other side. Sat on his desk,sat Mary idly shuffling through some on the papers before looking up at him with a small smirk. She was wearing his coat, the sleeves rolled up exposing the variety of scars along her forearms and the top loosely hanging around her shoulders revealing nothing beneath.   
" Fancy seein' you back so early Kenway. I wasn't expecting you just yet" uttered Mary as she hoped of his desk and begun to approach him. Taken back from what was happening before him, he did not reply his mind focused on the woman that stood before him.   
"Wha wha what are you doing here?" stuttered Edward as she draped her arms around his neck.   
" I've got a confession for ya Kenway. I've always liked ya with sparklin smile and ya big full lips that could make any girl melt like a candle" she explained as circled around him stopping just next to his right side."Including me" she whispered into his ear, sending a cold shudder down his spine. Grabbing both of Edwards broad shoulders Mary pinned him against the door before attacking his neck with fevered kisses. Edward stumbled back slightly in alarm but melted quickly as there lips worked together. He felt behind him in for the door knob in an attempt to lock it. The last thing he wanted was their time to interrupted by some poor unexpecting ship hand strolling in. Mary nipped at lips lightly causing Edward to part them, much to her pleasure.Their tongues fought for dominance in Edward's mouth as Mary's hands lingered downwards to squeeze his perfect ass through his breeches.   
"Sit down why don't ya" asked Mary but it was clear in her voice that not sitting wasn't an option. After he sat Mary straddled his hips sucking an angry bruise onto the skin of his neck and grinding into him teasingly. As she rocked into him, his 'unfortunate trouser issue' was continuing to grow. Mary's hand trailed down to unbutton his shirt showing his heavily tattooed chest and his defined torso. Mary began slowly kissing down Edward's chest stopping to nibble lightly on his nipples causing him to release a shaky breath. Mary slipped her hand under the laces of his breeches tugging hard to release his cock from it's confides. She licked her lips before kneeling down placing tiny licks on the tip. Her tiny hands grasped around the base of his length while she placed soft kisses,teasing him, before finally closing her lips around it. Edward let out a long groan and attempted to buck up but found his hips pressed down. She had always been so strong for somebody so small. The hand around the bottom of Edwards cock worked in time with her mouth stroking what she could not take. Mary ran her tongue hard against the thick vein up the side of his cock and Edward bucked up harder than before taking her off guard.  
" Sorry again" said Edward as brought his hand down to take the ribbon out that was holding her hair up. He twirled her hair through is figures as she licked and sucked at him. But as his cock twitched Mary could tell how close he was, his breaths short and his chest heaving. To finish him she did a long slow lick up the underside of his cock sending his release slamming into the back her thought. It slipped down her as she licked her lips and brought herself back on Edwards lap. But much to her surprise she found her buttocks being squeezed and her body being lifted and placed onto the table, Edward swiping desperately across it paper and ink splattering in across the floor. He towered over her ,his sea blue eyes dark piercing through her making her quiver under his huge coat. Suddenly his huge man hands grasped at her thighs pushing her legs apart exposing her ' biggest secret'. Edward's hand snaked down and he thumbed at her clit as he left soft kisses down her chest. Starting at her knee he began leaving trailing kisses up to her inner thigh nipping lightly the closer he got cause her to hum with pleasure. Edward smirked before repeating the process up her other leg. When he'd finished he knelt down until Mary could feel his hot breath ghost over where she needed him most. His darted out like a bullet and quickly licked at her causing her breath to hitch. He slipped a single finger inside her and flatten his tongue as he dragged it slowly over her clit causing her back to arch and thrust back onto his figure screaming a litter of obscenities. He continued at lick at her alternating between long slow drags and quick, sharp licks.  
"Edward, please, yes" she gasped out as her back arched again as she approached her release. He hummed against her and pushed a second finger inside her as he flatten his tongue to deliver a long lick, making her cry out and clench as she came. He waited for her breath to eventually even out before he attacking her lips with passionate kisses, pinning her slender shoulders down on the table. She was surprised to find Edward's length brushing against her entrance and she sucked in a sharp breath as he entered her tight,wet heat. He waited until he was fully sheathed before releasing a shaky breath he had not realised he had been holding. He set the pace, slow and teasing his hand resting on her breasts. She smirked down at her his hair sticking to the thin layer of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He rhythm picked up as he cupped her perfect hand sizes breasts.  
"Mary" he moaned when he heard him utter his name. The thrust quickly became erratic, Mary snapping back every he thrust back. He bent down and peered down at her as thier pace continued to pick up. He bit down onto her shoulder and moaned her name causing his thrusts once again become more erratic. With a few practically hard thrust he emptied into her shuddering and belting out her name. The feeling of his release inside her drove Mary over the edge, bringing her to her releasing making her clench and scream out Edward's name. Pulling out Edward to placed a soft open mouth kiss on the spot he had bitten down on earlier before scooping her up bridal style and placing her gently into his hammock, laying a small kiss on her forehead. Edward dropped down next as she draped her lazily over his side. His hand traced over tattoos as he brought his hand up to run his figures through her hair.  
" I have a confession for you too, I always liked you too" confessed Edward pulling her waist closer to him and pecking her gently on the cheek, the blood gushing to her cheeks. Bringing her leg up, Mary draped it over Edward's hip pulling herself even closer so he could rest his head on his strong shoulder. Before long only the soft whistle of the wind was the only sound to be heard.


End file.
